variation_force_fighters_world_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyde Kido/Fighters World Move List
Stats: *Attack: (3) (Normal), (4) (Overcharge Art) *Health: (3)(10,000) *Footspeed: (3) *Weight: (2½) *Guts: (3½) *Attack Boost: (2½) *Can Run (3½) Nutshell Hyde is a solid character that is able play on a fundamental level that involves long-ranged sword attacks for physical footsies in the neutral as well as ways to zone his foes with his solid anti-airs and projectiles. But what's more dangerous about him is his ability to apply chip damage on various sword-based attacks of his, including his normals. When properly applied, this gives his blockstrings an extra layer/form of pressure on the defender(s), as well as having solid damage from corner-carrying combos. Despite this, Hyde requires careful play as his moves are quite unsafe if carelessly used, as well as his HP pool being quite low. Hyde requires quite a bit of matchup knowledge as a jack-of-all-trades glass cannon, but he's a solid choice for any standard player who can get reward off of any form of direct offense and fundamentals. Playstyle: Well-Rounded, Balanced, Footsies, Pressure Movement Options: 1 Double Jump, 1 Air Dash and Run-type Dash. Overall changes *Hyde's normals are notably streamlined to have his already-existing ones and his new ones help compliment each other. While the Assault Form mechanic removes his ability to Reverse Passing Link, his chain combo routes are now supplemented by various new same cancel routes on his command normals. *His chip damage trait is now instead a unique buff that can be applied to his sword for 5 seconds when he lands a move on hit. This allows more careful players to be able to have a chance to earn a perfect win against him. **On the other hand, it is also reworked to give Hyde a new edge; his chip damage mechanic can bypass a lot more compared to other similar mechanics. *The amount of maximum meter built gives Hyde way more frugal freedom with his resources. *While his original Assault (6D) mechanic from Under Night In-Birth is removed, he now has some grounded mixup tools to help compensate, along with short-hops and long hops being available as a universal mobility option. Pros *A variety of decent mid-range attacks that allow for space control, anti-zoning, or even damage conversions up-close. *Insulator buff procs allow him to pressure his opponent through guaranteed chip damage, shredding the Shield Gauge for defense mechanic limitations, and ensuring near-death chip damage K.O.s. **Has various ways to up his frame advantage on block, adding another layer to his blockstrings that's hard to beat especially with meter-based moves involved (which may add to more advantages via his Insulator mechanic). **Also has an abundance of low attacks to help supplement his overhead options. *A very fast backdash that also compliments his tick throw game and his whiff-punish game. *Works very well as both an anchor and on-point fighter due to his capabilities. *Can easily carry his foe into the corner for more combo potential. *Has two powerful anti-air options in the form of his 3E and primary DP reversal. *Simple character to grasp and pick up. Cons *Average amount of HP, being one of the lowest on the 3 scale. **However, this is compensated by his guts rating somewhat. *Moves are quite unsafe on recovery frames, making him prone to whiff punishes; hurts especially for most of his whiffed special moves. **Also ties into his moves having frame data that requires solid cancel routes and meter to make use of. ***His non-sword-based moves also tend to lack in range due to his teenage size. *Requires meter to safely establish heavier pressure with meter cancels and/or EX moves; also has limited damage without meter. *Insulator buff is rather shortly timed and can only be applied on a hit; experienced blockers against various blockstrings may limit proc chance. *Average mobility makes more hardcore zoning matchups difficult to manage against. *Requires solid usage of fundamentals and out-of-the-box tactics in most matchups vs. specialists. ---- Hard Counters: * 2E E while running j.2E PP/KK 3E * Waikyokusareshi Kuugeki: Bend Sinister Koumatoishi Yami no Tsubasa: Red-Clad Craver (E version) Kokuu wo Wakatsu Dansou: Vacant Shift - Issou (E version) * Shift - Tajuu Kakusou Sediment Kyokoku ni Tsuranuku no Bakushin: Void Bracer Critical Hit-based moves: * Shin'en ni Saku Kokuren: Dark Lotus Irosareta Shi no Ka'ne: Deadly Bell Kokuu wo Wakatsu Dansou: Vacant Shift - Issou Chi wo Ugatsu Kage: Shadow Scare * Shin'en ni Saku Zetsuren: Severing Lotus Shift - Tajuu Kakusou Sediment Kyokoku ni Tsuranuku no Bakushin: Void Bracer Wazawai Shouseshi Shoukou no Kusabi: Pale Bringer * Ankoku no Yomu de Inori: Shade Chant Moves with Hard Counter Recovery: * Shin'en ni Saku Kokuren: Dark Lotus Koumatoishi Yami no Tsubasa: Red-Clad Craver (E version) Kokuu wo Wakatsu Dansou: Vacant Shift - Issou (E version) Chi wo Ugatsu Kage: Shadow Scare (F version) * Shin'en ni Saku Zetsuren: Severing Lotus Shift - Tajuu Kakusou Sediment Kyokoku ni Tsuranuku no Bakushin: Void Bracer Wazawai Shouseshi Shoukou no Kusabi: Pale Bringer * Kakusei Wazawai Shouseshi Shoukou no Kusabi: Pale Bringer Arose ---- Specialty: Insulator (インスレーター, Insureetaa) (All Insulator-charging moves landed on-hit imbue Insulator-unleashing moves with increased chip damage buff for 5 seconds on standalone hit, or 3 seconds during a combo) Hyde's original chip damage mechanic. His sword, the Indulgence of Sever Rending AKA the Insulator allows his EXS powers of darkness to be able to harm his foe through mere contact of the blade even if they block it. However, this has been reworked in Fighters World as such (since it should be worthwhile to attempt a perfect win against him): *Whenever an Insulator-charging move connects on the opponent on hit, Hyde will gain a unique status buff for 5 total seconds that allows him to inflict chip damage on any of his sword-based moves, including his normals. **Whenever Hyde gains an Insulator buff, his sword gains a slight aura-like glow to it. **However, there are moves that do not evolve his sword's blade, such as his kicks and his 6A. **By that proxy, there are also moves that both can charge Hyde with a buff and can inflict increased chip damage. ***However, there also exist moves that involve his sword with no form of physical contact, as they will only apply the buff on hit but do not directly make use of it. ***The buff's timer will pause whenever Hyde is tagged-out in a tag-team setting, but will resume its duration whenever he's tagged back in. *Insulator-based chip damage is unique in that instead of moves inflicting 5% of their base damage on block, each blow deals around 10% of the respective move's damage instead. This gives Hyde the ability to gain more pressure-based reward off of his blockstrings and more chances to chip damage-K.O. low HP fighters. *However, the buff will not refresh upon hitting someone with another Insulator charge-based move; the current buff must run out first before it can be reapplied to Hyde's sword. *However, chip damage is negated with Shield Guard, Leaning Guard, Parry or Shield Parry. **Though in the case of Shield Guard and Shield Parry, the Shield Gauge will lower by an extra 5% whenever any of Hyde's sword-based moves laced with the buff are Shield Guarded/Shield Parried against. *The chip damage is increased by plus 10% through activation of Veil Off Jet-Black: Void Red. 'Overcharge Art: ヴェールオフ漆黒: ヴォイドレッド; Veeru Ofu Shikkoku: Voido Reddo (Veil Off Jet-Black: Void Red)' Hyde's original Veil Off function reworked into an Overcharge Art. Awakens the full extent of his EXS via floating slightly into the air and with his sword pointed down in front of him via holding up his following hand as he grasps it. Grants him: *Enhanced hit effects and damage on all of his sword-based attacks that involve physical contact whenever an Insulator buff is applied, as well as increased chip damage + 10% whenever the said buff is applied. **This does not affect their attack levels and proration values. ***However, enhanced damage done to recoverable HP amount is cut in half on block compared to on hit. *Allows his Black Orbiter, Shadow Scare and Void Bracer to have their charge/delay times decreased by half. *This lasts for a total of 13 seconds with a normal Overcharge Art command, and 18 seconds with an Extra Overcharge Art command. 通常技; Tsuujou Waza (Normal Arts/Basic Moves) Note: If a certain type of cancel is not mentioned, then it will apply unless noted otherwise. Note: (*) is an indicator for any Insulator charge-based moves, while (^) is an indicated for any Insulator unleash-based moves. Any form of bold text applies to both.